Even If I Have to Drag You Out
by Takari-san
Summary: Athrun x Cagalli. Cagalli is a workaholic and locked herself up in her room? Athrun is frustrated, of all the days for her to be cooped up in a report it had to be-- Find out the lengths Athrun would take to talk to Cagalli :D My 1st GS fanfic :D


**Even if I have to Drag you Out**

**A/N: **Sorry if the thing is OOC… I haven't gotten used to writing for Gundam Seed yet… --;; but I hope this is decent enough to present. I don't own Gundam Seed and never will :( But I do love Athrun x Cagalli to itsy bits and pieces, so here it is… My first Athrun x Cagalli, enjoy! :D

---

"She's in there again, Athrun?" the brown-haired teenager who had been leaning on the walls of the Athha estate told his navy-haired best friend, pointing to the large white wooden door that had been locked shut.

He hesitated to reply for a moment – not wanting to hear Kira's taunting and such of not being able to get his own girlfriend out of her office, "Yes, she's still in there. She **is **a workaholic – though I never expected such a thing, from her of all the people. Can you do something about your sister, Kira?"

"She claims to be older than me – she won't listen. Of all the people I know, she must be the most hard-headed… I guess you know that too…" Kira laughed heartily.

"Yes, I do…" Athrun sighed looking up at the plain white ceiling of the Athha estate, where he has been staying in for the past months due to the insisting of none other than Cagalli Yula Athha. He loved her, really, very much… but he was beginning to forget even, how she looked like, due to the simple fact that she had buried herself in working for Orb's welfare. He missed her, those simple days in which they would walk around the beach silently, holding each other's hands both knowing that they loved each other. Those times BEFORE her inauguration as the new leader of Orb.

A soft feminine voice then rang, "Athrun, Kira… what're you both doing there?"

It was no other than Lacus Clyne, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits – both Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne stayed in Orb with Cagalli and himself. Kira approached Lacus with a sweet smile and kissed her softly of the cheeks, "Hello Lacus…"

Athrun Zala stood up from where he was seated, "Lacus…"

"Hello Athrun," she smiled, "Do you want some tea and biscuits? You seem tired – from what I hear you've been camping outside her door for hours now. Haven't you ever thought that asking her out on a date would make her get out of that room?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. It was something he usually would never do but he was frustrated and somewhat annoyed, hours of waiting for your GIRLFRIEND to come out of her office never do well for a person. "Don't you think I tried that?" he snapped.

Kira calmed Athrun down, "Don't mind Athrun, Lacus – he's not really a happy camper, and I mean in literally… he camps out there every moment of the day, sometimes skipping meals. He seems to want to ask her something but never gets the chance."

The brown-haired, past Freedom-pilot earned a glare from his best friend, spelling out the words "SHUT THE HELL UP" in his expression.

"Hmm… really…?" Lacus said biting on a biscuit looking from Athrun to Kira to a crack on the ceiling then back to the two men again, "And what may that question be?" she asked innocently – but there was an obvious mischievousness in her voice.

The navy-haired past-Gundam pilot turned into an interesting shade of scarlet, "Nothing that may interest you…" but before he could continue his statement, his best friend, Kira Yamato had already taken a box from his pocket with a wide grin and equal mischievousness as the pink-haired Lacus Clyne, which comfortably enough, was his girlfriend.

Kira then flipped the box open and flashed it in front of the rather eager Lacus Clyne.

"Aaawww… now that, is what I call sweet Athrun." Lacus smiled, "It's really so sweet, I want to see you pull this one off, I mean I never saw you try – since we were already engaged and there was no real need for proposal… But I guess you wouldn't allow me… It's a private matter, right?"

The navy-haired past-Justice pilot turned away bashfully, "Yeah…"

"So… why don't you just ram into the room and go and tell her?" Kira laughed heartily – he was once again acting like before, childish, happy – not anymore a war-torn and confused individual. He resolved plenty of issues about himself – the issue of Flay's lost as one… he learned to let go, move on… And if it helps, I may add the fact that a certain pink-haired warship-captain helped him through it.

"You **try** talking to her while she's all swallowed up in that computer of hers. Orb this Orb that…" the obviously frustrated Zala sighed, "God, what am I saying? She's doing this for the betterment of mankind, I should just shut up."

"You are obviously stressed Athrun…" Lacus said slightly worried, "You never say those things…"

"I think, Athrun, you need to spend time with her – take her away from all that **work** and relax for once – both of you are very stressed individuals." Kira pointed out, "Take her away from all her troubles – even for just one night, and ask her."

"Easier said than done, the two of you…" Athrun sighed as he snatched the velvet box back from his best friend. He immediately stuffed it back in his pants' pocket, "I think… I think… I'll go walk around for a while… I really need to relax, I'm too stressed and yeah, I admit, jealous. Of all the things to be jealous of, a country is not what I expected."

The two laughed, "Send us invitations to your wedding!"

---

There were simple two knocks on the door – and she was immediately woken up from her short slumber. She hit her head on her computer's keyboard as she hurriedly sat up and pretended to be working.

She didn't open the door yet, but had a faint idea, or rather, hope of who it was. There was another two knocks on the door as she stood up, straightening herself up to approach the door, making sure that her hair was neat enough and that she looked presentable, "Athrun?" she said with a grin as she opened the door – soon to face fault when she saw Kisaka's – her guardian's – face.

"Cagalli-sama?" the obviously confused caretaker said as he looked at the obviously disappointed ruler of Orb.

Noticing the tone of uncertainty in the voice of Kisaka, Cagalli backed away and grinned, "Ah… Kisaka, what're you doing here? Umm… the reports, right?" she said hurrying to her desk and getting a pile of papers that was neatly arranged. She hadn't been sleeping for three nights due to that report, that also meant she hadn't been able to see Athrun Zala for three consecutive nights. **She missed him.** Yes, there was no use denying it, eighteen year old Cagalli Yula Athha missed the gentle smiles and alluring quirks of Athrun Zala.

Kisaka flipped through the report, scanning its contents a bit – though fully knowing that it had been complete. Cagalli has never disappointed the nation of Orb, or neglected her duty, and even at the tender age of eighteen, it seemed that Orb had always come first for her. Kisaka, however, did not know if that actually had been good for the gung-ho teenager. "It's very complete Cagalli-sama, your father would surely be proud of you."

"Ah…" Cagalli yawned, at the same time wondering what Athrun Zala was doing at this moment. **She really did miss him.** She had expected that he would at least drop by, even for a few minutes, but after the way she treated him when he last dropped by, she thought he would be mad at her. God, she really did want to see him already.

"Well, job well done again Cagalli-sama…" he said as he flashed the report in front of Cagalli again.

Cagalli scratched her head, "Is there anything else to do…? Any new report to submit?"

Kisaka looked hesitant for a moment, "Yes, there is… but it's a rather short one, so I suggest you rest first and relax – you have been to busy lately, and as your caretaker, I think it would do you well if you had relaxed and didn't just work."

"I enjoy doing work, knowing that I am able to help the people…" Cagalli admitted – it was only a half-truth, halfway in doing the previous report, she had wanted to run away from all her responsibility and go out with Athrun, which she had rejected due to being buried in all her work. Orb was her responsibility – and she was supposed to do her duty diligently.

"But you also enjoy spending time with Athrun-sama… and you haven't been doing so for the past few days." Her caretaker commented off-handedly.

She blushed lightly – seemingly Kisaka had spent quite a period of time with her already, enough at least to know her likes and dislikes. She stuck out her tongue and went to sit down on her swivel chair – by this time, Kisaka couldn't see her anymore because a large pile of papers had covered her face, "Lock the door on your way out…" Cagalli sighed not wanting to pursue on with the conversation any longer.

The worried caretaker left, but he didn't lock the door. What Cagalli doesn't know can't hurt him.

Cagalli slumped her shoulders and banged her head on the wooden table, "Damn it Athrun, where are you?"

---

He made up his mind. There was no way he was going to back out now… No way at all…

He was going to see her and there was nothing the country, Orb could do about it…

If he had to drag her out of the room to do it – he would.

You see, Athrun Zala was very patient. He is a gentleman, and there was no way in the world that **HE** would ever try to play tug of war with a **country** to gain someone's affection, specifically Cagalli Yula Athha. However, these past few days really isn't the time period for Orb to try and snag Cagalli's attention away from the past Justice pilot. It was just wrong timing, especially since Athrun had planned the events so… so… thoroughly.

He wasn't going to let some boring report destroy it.

Of course, he understood the importance of Cagalli's work, and had the patience to wait for her… just… not at this moment. The velvet box that was in his pocket would not permit it. He would never permit it – he didn't want to be so… so… damn nervous anymore. His heart had been thumping so loudly lately, his palms, always sweaty and his attitude, always jittery and nervous. He hadn't been acting like the cool, calm and collected Athrun Zala that he was.

He raised his fist to bang on the door. He looked at it as if it was some sort of mortal enemy – the greatest obstacle in his life and was about to knock when…

"Athrun, what are you doing? You look sick, are you alright?" It was his best friend and brother of Cagalli, Kira Yamato who walked up to him just as he was about to bang the door open.

His voice was hoarse, throaty and rather tired, "I'm fine Kira, go away."

"I see you're still in a bad mood, you'd think after a long peaceful walk you'd calm down…" Kira stated with a smile.

The navy-haired teen-ager arched an eyebrow, "Are you mocking me Kira?"

Kira laughed nervously, "No, of course not… haha…" he said backing away from his best friend who apparently just seemed to threaten him with his glare.

Athrun sighed as he turned back to the huge white wooden door that was seemingly locked. He had just shooed away and apparently, threatened his best friend. It was a sign. He was a really, REALLY, **REALLY **frustrated person. It was either that or he was being possessed by somebody else OR that he was simply, becoming insane. He then heard Kira muttering under his breathe as he began walking away…

"He's being moody… hmph… just because he's…"

"I can hear you, you know? Kira?" Athrun called out, a tad bit… umm… VERY annoyed.

Kira then laughed heartily and Athrun was left ALONE with the huge, white, wooden door. It was an awkward situation and he was imagining the millions of possible reactions that Cagalli would have after he destroyed the door. He imagined very well that she would try to kill him. His eyes then shifted to the golden doorknob, who had been twinkling… rather… rather… mockingly. Yes, he did somehow, believe that the doorknob was… well… mocking him, in some odd and twisted manner. Or perhaps, it was just his insanity getting to him.

He placed his right hand on the doorknob, and twisted it, expecting it to be locked anyway…

---

The door opened, and as if on cue, her head fell on her keyboard once again. _Great, sleeping on the job, this is the second time today Cagalli… _she thought in irritation. _If it's Kisaka again… I am going to kill him…_ she thought as she stretched a bit to yawn. She stood up from her nice, comfy and perfect-for-sleeping swivel chair and glared at the said person, "What—"

Athrun Zala stood near the door, looking slightly confused and shocked at the same time. Apparently, he couldn't believe that the door actually was unlocked.

"Athrun?!" Cagalli looked rather shocked but was rather all happy and bubbly inside.

Athrun snapped out from his trance-like state and his vision focused on the blonde-haired girl in front of him, "Cagalli…"

She looked away from his gaze – she always felt rather uneasy when he looked at her, always so nervous and freaked out. She loved him – of course she did, but the nervousness never really went away. She then felt a firm grip drag her from where she was standing.

She looked up to find Athrun, his face all curt and somewhat weary dragging her out of the room, "Err… Athrun…? Where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer for a moment then opened his mouth, "Even if I had to drag you out of here, I will get you out of this room."

Cagalli Yula Athha was often confused about certain things, but never as confused as she was at that moment in time, "Err… Athrun? What for? Are you mad at me?" she bit her lip, remembering how she had shooed away the navy-haired lad the last time she saw him.

"No." he said simply and she was relieved.

They ended up standing in the balcony of the Athha estate, which was rather close to Cagalli's room/office.

Cagalli then looked at Athrun, putting her hands on her waist and glaring at him, "Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Of course, she had been rather thrilled that Athrun dropped by, and "took her out" rather literally – Cagalli Yula Athha didn't like being left out on things or being confused.

"Ah well…" Athrun said softly. He was rather relieved now – this was less from what he expected would happen to him in the hands of Cagalli Yula Athha – he thought he would have been punched to death or at least harassed because she wanted to find out what was happening.

Cagalli arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"I've been thinking about things lately…" Athrun said, the often used cliché coming out of his mouth, "And well… I never thought I would say this but…"

Cagalli, on the other hand, had no idea whatsoever where he was getting at. As a child probably, she never really liked reading romance novels or watching romantic tele-novelas. "Uh… Athrun, can you get to the point here? I really don't get where you're getting at…"

Athrun sighed, it was an expected unexpected reply from the ruler of Orb, she may be this way… but he did love her, very much so. He took a box from his pocket and knelt down and took her right hand. By this time, Cagalli was finally catching on with what Athrun had meant to say and was blushing like she had never done so before in her life…

"I guess, I never loved anybody more in my life… and I can't… I can't live without you… so…" Athrun shifted his gaze to various places due to nervousness, "Will you marry me?"

Cagalli's throat was mystically dried up – and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. The workaholic dived onto the arms of Athrun hugging him like she hadn't seen him in years.

He laughed, it was nice to laugh after being in such a bad mood for three whole days, "So I'll take that as a yes?"

She wiped the tears off her eyes – she wasn't really the type to cry very much, "What do you think?"

He kissed her softly, slipping the content of the velvet box into her finger, "I'll take that as a yes…"

She laughed. He laughed. They both laughed.

"So I guess… you're stuck with me." Athrun grinned.

Cagalli punched him playfully, "I really don't mind, you know?"

He smiled.

"Hey Athrun...?"

"Hmm…?"

"Why did you have to drag me out of the room?"

"Because you're such a workaholic… I thought it would be necessary."

"You should have just asked – I was getting tired of that report. It was about the toilet systems of Orb…"

"Really now?" he laughed.

"Yeah…" she pouted.

"Ah… well… it was fun to drag you out of you room – if you can actually call that a room, it's more of a office, you know?"

"Shut up!" she punched him on the back of his head.

**::Owari – The End::**

**A/N**: There goes my first Athrun x Cagalli XD I enjoyed writing this… though they might be a hell lot OOC If this goes well… I might as well write more since I love this couple to itsy-bits and pieces XD huggles the two of them Ne, are there people out there besides me who thought Cagalli was a guy? I thought so when I first saw her :P tee hee… anyway, I had fun with this XD **R/R!**


End file.
